five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Chicko The Duck
FNaF:TTR = Chicko the Duck, is an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's: The Toys Return. He is the cashier and comedian at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, working in the dining area. He was also the canon love interest to Chica the Chicken, however this idea was eventually scrapped by the owners of the company. Appearance Chicko resembles a male version of Chica, however there are some differences to his design to separate the two. Chicko is a yellow animatronic duck with a yellow-orange beak. On the sides of his circular head are four drawn-on tufts of hair on the right, and three drawn-on tufts of hair on the left. He has all yellow legs, and orange feet with four claws on each toe. He wears a pale-peach bib that reads in cyan letters "LET'S PLAY!!", and usually holds a small pizza box. Behaviour Chicko starts the night moving slowly, however gets faster each hour that passes by - up until he can enter your office about 5 times an hour. He does not start moving until Night 3, but is much more active in Nights 4 onward. Chicko's starting position is located in the Dining Room. He follows an awkward set pattern to the Show Stage, the Playground, and then finally to the Right Air Vent. Chicko will only start moving once Bonnie has moved from his stage, where he then replaces Bonnie's spot. For the Custom Night, night modes where Chicko is active are listed as follows: *''Food Craze'' *''Silver Freddy'' Trivia *Chicko's original name was Chico. **This original name is Spanish for "boy". *He is the only animatronic in the game to go to the Show Stage that does not start in the Show Stage. *Chicko can appear 10 times in the office at 5 AM when set to 20, and a total of 45 times in the night. |-|FNaF:TTR2 = Chicko's older model (known as Withered Chicko) makes an appearance in Five Nights at Freddy's: The Toys Return 2. He, along with all the new animatronics from the previous game are in a state of disrepair after being ditched for the never-before seen new animatronics introduced in this game. Appearance Chicko's older form is drastically different from his counterpart in The Toys Return. His head is now oval-shaped, and his lower jaw is only held together by a mess of wires. His beak stretches until almost the tip of his head, and his eye sockets are a lot larger than his actual eyes. His right and left endoskeleton arms are almost completely exposed, and his arms are always doing an upside-down L shape. His bib is also ripped apart, to the point where you can no longer see the "LET'S PLAY!!". His endoskeleton feet are also exposed. Behaviour Chicko, along with Toy Puppet and Toy Balloon Boy, become active on Night 2, but are extremely inactive until Night 3, much like the withered animatronics in ''Five Nights at Freddy's 2''. He follows a set path from the Parts and Service, to the Dining Room, Party Room 1, the Air Vent and finally in your office. In your office, Chicko will wait until you put your monitor down, where he will then stand there for 1.5 seconds. During this very short period of time, the player must use the strobe lights to scare Chicko away. Failing to do so will end in a jumpscare and a game over. Trivia *Chicko going to the Dining Room is a reference to his role in the previous game, where he worked as a cashier and entertainer. |-|aWaCMFC = Chicko returns in A Week at ChicaMcFriedChicken's. He is the waiter for ChicaMcFriedChicken in this game, working alongside his friend Chica. Appearance Chicko resembles his appearance in Five Nights at Freddy's: The Toys Return, however with a few minor differences. His endoskeleten is now completely hidden, and he now has a blue colored iris on both eyes. His bib is now grey with black letters, as opposed to the original peach and blue. His tufts are now actual tufts, instead of being drawn on. Behaviour Unlike what has been seen before, Chicko in this game is much simpler to handle in this game. He starts moving on the first night, again following a set path from the Dining Area to the Show Stage, Main Hall, and finally the Air Vent before jumpscaring and killing the player. When spotted in the Air Vent, the player must use the noise machine to ward off Chicko. They can also use the lights to stall Chicko in place if the noise machine is recharging. Failing to do so will result in a death. Trivia *Like The Toys Return, Chicko goes to the Main Stage as the second stage of his pattern. |-|CPP = Chicko the Duck returns in Chicko's Pizza Parlor as the main antagonist. He is the lead comedian of his shows in this establishment, and he talks about eating healthy along with his two parters Travis, who teaches about when self-defense is appropriate, and Beatrice, who teaches about the true beauty within. Appearance Chicko's appearance in this game resembles how he looked like in aWaCMFC. However, he now has a mullet in this game along with several more tufts of hair accompanying his original 7. His bib is now tattered, a choice of the company to make him look more "awesome" to the kids since he teaches such a boring subject for kids. His small pizza box from The Toys Return reappears here after being absent for 2 games. Behavior Chicko's behavior mirrors Freddy's behavior in the first FNaF. He will only attack in Nights 1 and 2 when the power goes out, and he does not start moving until Night 3 onwards. Just like his other appearances, he has a set path. However, this time Chicko will sometimes randomly skip the Dining Room and go straight for your door. Chicko going in the Performance Room 1 is a real threat to the player, as he is the only animatronic that acknowledges the fuse box. If the player does not distract Chicko with a jingle within 10 seconds, Chicko will turn off all the player's power. Trivia *This is the first time Chicko has ever started in the Show Stage. |-|UCN = The Classic Chicko, Withered Chicko, Shadow Chicko, Nightmare Chicko, the regular Chicko and Old Chicko have all been confirmed to return in the ultimate custom night. Their attacks are shown below: *Classic Chicko: Like in his debut, Classic Chicko will appear in the right air vent or right door, where he will continue to drain power until lured away by the Freddy Mask or by playing audio. The audio is guaranteed to lure him away, however the Freddy Mask works only 70% of the time. *Withered Chicko: ??? *Shadow Chicko: He will sometimes quietly appear behind you, quickly draining your oxygen wether you are looking at him or not. However, he won't instantly appear visible, as he will slowly fade into existence. Letting him become fully solid will let Shadow Chicko produce loud audio distractions, as well as breaking Toy Puppet's tape, which will force you to repair the tape for 5 faz-coins. An orange triangle shows up 2 seconds before Shadow Chicko becomes solid, and a red triangle appears as Shadow Chicko has become solid. Click on Shadow Chicko's missing tooth when to get rid of him. *Nightmare Chicko: He will appear at any of your doors and vents, however turning on the light on him will trigger his jumpscare. Listen closely for his breathing, and then shut the appropriate door or vent. *Chicko: He will make his way to Devilla's room, where the fuse box is located. Play the audio lure to distract Chicko, and then proceed to close the appropriate door he is in. *Old Chicko: ??? |-|Gallery = Five Nights at Freddy's: The Toys Return Old Chickotheduck.jpg|Chicko's fullbody image in the game. Chicoonmainmenunew.jpg|Chicko, along with Toy Puppet and JJ on the new main menu Chicoonmainmenu.jpg|Chico, along with Toy Puppet and JJ on the old main menu ChicoInOffice.jpg|Chicko in the Right Air Vent. Eyelesschicko.jpg|The eyeless Chicko from Silver Freddy's Jumpscare ChickoMugshot.jpg|Chicko's mugshot from Custom Night Chicodrawing.jpg|A drawing by a little kid with Chica. ChickoPlushie.jpg|Plushie Chicko8-bit.jpg|Chicko as he appears in the death mini-game, Happy Birthday Remastered Edition NewTitleScreenFNAFTTR.jpg|Chicko in the title screen. Five Nights at Freddy's: The Toys Return 2 WChicko.jpeg|Withered Chicko WitheredChicoMugshot.jpg|Chicko's mugshot for the custom night. ChickoInOffice.jpg|Chicko in the office. FNAF-TTR2Teaser.jpg|Chicko on the teaser for Five Nights at Freddy's: The Toys Return 2 WitheredChickoTeaser.jpg|Chicko on a teaser for Five Nights at Freddy's The Toys Return 2 A Week at ChicaMcFriedChicken's AWACMFCTitleScreen.jpg|Chicko in the title screen with Chica. CHICKOCAM1FC.jpeg|Chicko in the Show Stage. Chicko's Pizza Parlor ChickosPizzaParlor.png|Chicko in the title screen. IMG 2357.PNG|Chicko in the Main Stage. ChickoPreformRoom1.png|Chicko in the Performance Room 1. EmergencyRoomChicko.png|Chicko in the Emergency Room. Itsback.png|Chicko in a teaser for the game. WhatAboutHim?.png|Chicko in another teaser for the game. Boing.png|Chicko in another teaser for the game. Instructions .png|Chicko in the final teaser for the game. Ultimate Custom Night CPPUCNTEASE_1.png|In the first teaser of the Ultimate Custom Night DLC of Chicko's Pizza Parlor. CPPUCNTEASE_6.png|In the current roster of the game. CPPUCNTEASE_7.png|A teaser which reveals Old Chicko. Other Chickotheduck.jpg|Chicko's design from his creation to May 2015. NewChicko.jpg|Chicko's design from May 2015 to June 2015, which added cracks to the sides of his mouth, bigger eyes, a tattered bib, messier hair and overall a more gritty and worn appearance. RefreshedChicko.jpg|Chicko's design from June 2015 to December 2015, which removed his worn out look and tidied up his hair a bit. His beak is more angular and sharp, he is given thinner eyebrows, blue irises, and a gray bib with black letters. He is left with a scar on his left cheek. His head is also more ovular, and his body is drastically changed to be more toy-like. ChickoBackAsEver.jpeg|Chicko's design from December 2015 to January 2016. His scar is moved to his right cheek, his hair becomes messier, he gains more scars on his body, his bib becomes tattered and spilled with dried blood, and most notably a knife is stuck to his stomach. ChickoHasHair.jpeg|Chicko's design from January 2016 to May 2016. His hair is more grown out and he gains even more scars. Chickoo .png|Chicko's design from May 2016 to July 2017. His face becomes more circular, his eyes become less circular, he gains a different beak and all his scars are removed. Chicko the Duck.png|Chicko's design from July 2017 to August 2019. His eyes become more circular. Chicko_2019.png|Chicko's current design since August 2019. This version of Chicko is a lot more reminiscent of his classic appearance, again spotting a peach-colored bib with blue letters, shorter hair and a similar beak from his first appearance. His eyebrows are much more human-like, and in contrast, his eyes are much less organic. His head is smaller and his shoulders are broader. Category:Animatronics Category:Males Category:Male Animatronics Category:DsFanboy's Animatronics Category:Birds Category:Characters